Midnight Freedom
by Tie Feiyan
Summary: Neji Hyuuga longs for his freedom, separation from his family and clan, but is he strong enough to grasp it alone? Perhaps words of experience and wisdom? From a former prodigy who gained his freedom will help. This is Boyxboy people, and cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi there, this is my first Naruto fanfic, so go easy - Um, I used my two fav boys, Neji and Itachi, the two prodigies yerning for freedom. If you don't like yaoi themes go away. Please review, tell me what I did right, let me know if you want more na?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Neji sighed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Moonlight filtered down through thin clouds, causing the village to be illuminated in the pale cold light. Neji's breath manifested in front of him slightly in the chilly night air. Konoha was not famous for being overly cold or hot, but at night, the temperature could drop enough to cause slight frosts.

Having just returned from a mission that had lasted the better part of a week, Neji was tired and wanted to get home. However, the Hokage had requested that he report on details of the mission as soon as possible, an activity that had taken several hours. Landing lightly in front of the Hyuuga compound main gate, he sighed heavily. He really did not feel like having to report the mission over again to his uncle.

Glancing off to the side, Neji jumped onto the wall and ran lightly around to the back of the compound where his room was situated. Although Hisashi had allowed Neji to interact and even join the main part of the Hyuuga clan, Neji had elected to stay in his father's house in the part of the compound that was designated to the branch family. After years of being trapped in the fate of the branch family, Neji still found it hard to break away, although it had always been his dream.

Leaping from the wall, he landed by the pond, wandered forward to remove his shoes and stepped onto the veranda. When he slid back the door he smiled at the sight of a futon and change of clothes neatly laid out. Hinata-sama had obviously known that he may want some privacy when he returned. Picking up the clothes, he moved towards the bath down the hall.

After finishing his bath, Neji returned to him room. However, as he stepped into the room he froze. He sensed a presence that had not previously been in the house.

"Byakkugan!" Neji activated his kekkei genkai and searched the house. His breath caught when he located someone standing just outside the door of his room.

"Who are you?" Neji called, "I can see you!"

A figure moved around the side of the sliding door. Neji tensed and readied to defend himself if needed.

"Those eyes of yours are quite useful," the figure said in a deep voice.

Neji glared, seeing that the other man's chakra was centralised around his eyes also. Neji knew this was no member of his own family and the only other people known to have eye just were Kakashi and...

"Uchiha?" Neji asked cautiously.

The figure chuckled and stepped forward, into the light of the lamp.

"Very useful indeed."

Neji's Byakkugan receded in shock as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Uchiha Itachi, correct?"

He had only seen the S-ranked missing Nin once before, when his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, had brought him back and dumped him in front of Konoha hospital emergency. However, he had only heard stories of the Shinobi that had killed his entire clan and then disappeared. He had also encountered the man's partner when he and his team had been ordered to assist Naruto in the return of the Kazekage Gaara. Neji could not help but wonder why this man was now in his house in the middle of the night.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, yes?" Itachi asked casually.

Neji noticed that Itachi no longer had his Sharingan activated and was standing in a relaxed pose.

"Something along those lines" Neji said, feeling that the Uchiha was not going to hurt him.

"No reason really," Itachi replied, smiling slightly, "I just felt restless at home, so I went for a walk and happened to see an interesting person returning for the night."

Neji blinked and stared.

"You don't even know me."

Itachi smiled again, turned and sat on the veranda.

"Sometimes knowing someone can be a handicap when you simply want company."

"Company?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Right..." Neji sat in his futon, rubbing at his hair with a towel.

"The moon is nice tonight" Itachi remarked.

Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Reaching over to the small table beside his futon, Neji picked up a comb. As much as he hated the activity, he had learned as a small child that his hair would easily knot if he did not comb it.

"You have a lovely garden" Itachi remarked after a short time.

Neji paused his combing and glanced over in Itachi's direction. The former missing Nin was sitting calmly, staring out across the garden. Neji sensed a serene nature about the man even though he had a reputation of being a ruthless killer.

"I suppose..." Neji remarked then hissed slightly as the comb snagged in his hair. When he looked up again from disentangling the comb, Itachi had disappeared.

Snorting softly, Neji finished with his hair and lay down to sleep. That Uchiha was certainly a strange person.

Neji sighed as he relaxed in his room. Tsunade had given him leave for the next two weeks. Aside from the occasional sparring match with Hinata or Lee, Neji had spent most of his time relaxing or working on practice attack and mission plans in preparation for his upcoming Anbu exam. He wanted to make sure that he was prepared in every possible way.

Neji sighed as he sensed a familiar presence.

"You know," he said, setting down a scroll, "this act of yours is getting to be taxing."

Itachi moved from the shadows of the garden into the light from the house. He was smiling again. The strange expression made Neji both nervous yet comfortable at the same time.

"You certainly are studying hard," Itachi said lightly, indicating the papers and scrolls spread out around Neji.

"I have an exam coming up," Neji said, beginning to gather the material and pile it into a box. He disliked people observing him study after being watched all his life.

"So I've heard," Itachi smiled. "Anbu?"

Neji hesitated before slowly nodding. Itachi merely turned and sat on the edge of the veranda. Neji glared at Itachi's back before standing and moving to sit beside Itachi, though he left a considerable gap between them.

"If you say something about the moon again I'll hit you," Neji growled.

Itachi snorted then chuckled. He glanced sideways at Neji, an amused look on his face.

"Fair enough."

They sat quietly for a time, staring up at the sky, watching the stars.

"Why do you always come here?" Neji asked after a while, shifting his body.

Itachi glanced over at Neji for a second before looking back at the sky.

"Like I said; company."

"You're annoying, you know that?" Neji said bluntly.

Itachi simply smiled; "I've been told that"

Neji snorted and turned back to the sky.

"I heard that, when you came back that Hokage-sama granted you passage," Neji said quietly after a while.

Itachi glanced at Neji. A look of intensity crossed his face before it relaxed.

"Yes, she did, since I proved my loyalty to the village."

Neji blinked; what could that possibly mean?

"What did you-?"

Itachi cut him off with a smile, "No need to dwell on what is in the past."

Neji glared, but did not press the mater. He continued to stare at Itachi, studying the former Missing Nin's face. Itachi suddenly glanced at him. Neji felt his face flush and quickly looked away. He heard Itachi chuckle lightly.

"See something you like?"

"What?!"Neji spluttered, "What are you implying?!"

Itachi smiled, "Nothing really, just asking, because I certainly see something I admire,"

Neji jerked back at Itachi's words. That was the last answer he was expecting.

"You what?!" he hissed.

Itachi chuckled again, but said nothing. Instead, he reached his hand up towards Neji's face. Neji jerked back even further and swung his wrist up to stop Itachi's advance. Instead of having his hand knocked aside, Itachi gently grabbed Neji's wrist.

"I see something I admire," Itachi repeated, leaning closer to Neji.

Neji felt his face flush at Itachi's nearness.

"Your eyes," Itachi whispered, fire seeming to blaze in his own, "they remind me of the pale moon on a winters night. Magnificent."

Neji shut his eyes and breathed heavily. When he opened them again, Itachi had vanished. Breathing heavily and sweating slightly, Neji leaned back against the support beam on the veranda. Neji had no idea how to react to the incident that had just taken place, nor the feelings stirring inside him. He only hoped he would be able to make sense of it all.

* * *

Neji shifted irritably. His body was telling him he needed sleep, however, he was unable to do so. Neji's mind was alert and refused to allow him a moments rest. Ever since Itachi Uchiha had visited him and acted the way he did that night, Neji had been unable to sleep successfully for the past week. His lack of rest was starting to take its toll on his daily life, his team were starting to notice his negligence at training and his studies were also suffering.

Itachi had visited twice more after that night. Neji had reacted angrily during the first of these visits, throwing kunai and preparing himself for a fight. He had demanded that Itachi leave and stop harassing him. Itachi had simply smiled and vanished. When Itachi visited the second time, Neji had ignored him and merely continued with his studies. However, he had been somewhat distracted.

Currently, Neji was trying to concentrate in his studies once again, but he found his mind wandering.

"What they hell is wrong with me?!" Neji spat, shoving a scroll away.

He felt confused and a little apprehensive. He did not know how to deal with the feelings inside him or the thoughts in his head. He had never once felt the way he did now and it scared him a little.

"Damn Uchiha" he mumbled.

"Wouldn't be anyone I know would it?"

Neji froze. He activated his Byakkugan and located the Uchiha. Itachi was again standing in the garden.

"You!" Neji spat as he rose slowly from his futon, never taking his eyes off Itachi.

Slowly, Neji moved forwards, his hand reaching inside his yukata for a kunai. Itachi watched him calmly, seeming unthreatened. Neji's temper piked at Itachi's apparent indifference. He threw the kunai without much warning. Itachi moved like lightning, the kunai imbedded in the fence that surrounded Neji's house. Neji saw Itachi reappear towards the west of the garden, under the sakura tree. He turned and leapt from the veranda, running at Itachi.

"My, my; you're fired up tonight," Itachi chuckled as he dodged the first of Neji's soft palm Taijutsu.

"Shut up!" Neji spat.

He continued to thrust his open palms at Itachi; however, he failed to make contact.

"Why-are-you-here?" Neji punctured each of his words with a drive of his palms.

Itachi, however, continued to avoid his attacks.

"What do you want?!" Neji yelled throwing an attack at Itachi's head.

The Uchiha's head seemed to slide out of the path of his palm. Neji felt Itachi's hand come up and seize his wrist, it seemed to happen in an instant, and even his Byakkugan could not follow it. Neji vaguely realised that Itachi was likely using a Genjutsu on him, something the missing-nin was notable for. However, Neji's mind did not really process this information as something he could use in defence. After grabbing his wrist, Itachi swung Neji's body around and pinned him against the trunk of the Sakura tree. Neji mind went blank as he felt Itachi's hand push his wrist into the wood lightly, but firmly, effectively pinning his hand next to his face. The Uchiha's other hand came up to rest beside his left elbow.

"Let go!" Neji shouted, his eyes flaring with hatred towards the man who had him trapped.

Itachi did not comment; his eyes were ablaze as he stared hard at Neji.

"What...what do you-"Neji faltered, he felt those feelings swell up inside him again, making his throat stick and his breathing stifled.

"Why do your eyes hold so much sadness?" Itachi said quietly.

Neji ground his teeth, feeling the lump in his throat grow bigger. Something stung at his eyes.

"You appear to have a happy, stable life, and yet you suffer inside don't you?" Itachi whispered.

Neji shuddered, and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Stop it," he uttered softly, closing his eyes and looking away.

Itachi pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up from Neji's side to touch his cheek.

Neji twitched at the contact and drew in a sharp breath.

"Hmm?" Itachi removed his hand from Neji's face and let go of his wrist.

"I...you..." Neji struggled to form words, his hands fisted at his sides.

Itachi smiled softly and stepped back slightly, giving the young Shinobi some space. Neji kept his face turned down and his body shook softly.

"I'm...so confused" Neji muttered softly, feeling tears start to fall from his eyes.

What were these feelings? Why was his chest tight and his throat constricted? He shivered slightly in the night air. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around his body. Itachi sighed softly. He wanted to help the young man, but he felt that there were certain things Neji needed to discover on his own. He reached out and touched Neji gently on the shoulder; when the boy did not flinch or move to stop him, Itachi moved his hand to Neji's back and guided him back towards his room. Neji went quietly, grateful for the support and that not many people stayed near his father's house, so it was highly unlikely that anyone would have heard or witnessed the exchange. He felt incredibly embarrassed at his behavior, having never shown so much as a small temper outburst to other people.

Itachi guided Neji to his futon and helped him sit down. Neji sat and pulled the blanket over his legs which he left crossed. Itachi knelt beside him, making sure to be a comfortable distance away.

After a while, Neji sniffed and rubbed his arm across his eyes, drying his tears. He felt ashamed for acting like a child and showing his emotions so easily to a man he hardly knew.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, keeping his eyes on his lap.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

Neji took a deep breath, calming his nerves somewhat, "For acting the way I did, breaking down like that."

Itachi smiled, "Sometimes it's good to let out pain like that, keeping things locked up inside can be bad for you."

Neji glanced up him, seeing Itachi smiling, he blushed.

"Is that why you came here? Too give me psychological advice?" Neji retorted at Itachi, a little harshly.

Itachi smiled again, "No, I came because you interest me."

"I, what?" Neji looked up, confused.

"You interest me," Itachi said again. "You are very much the same as I when I was your age, although don't show it easily and may not even know it yourself."

Neji was taken aback; "Just how am I like you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi chuckled, and glanced around the room. "You want to be free."

Neji blinked.

"You wish to be free of this houses bond, of the restrictions your family places on you," Itachi continued.

Neji stayed silent, stunned by what Itachi was saying, surprised that Itachi was stating the whole truth.

"You want to be your own person, released of your bonds. Free," Itachi paused and reached up towards Neji's face, "of this."

He touched the seal on Neji's forehead lightly with his finger tips. Neji gasped softly at Itachi's comment, he dropped his head to stop Itachi from seeing the tears well up in his eyes. The Uchiha's words touched somewhere deep inside him, causing his chest to ache.

"Mm" was all he said.

Itachi smiled and reached up behind his own neck.

"Here," he said.

Neji looked up, blinking his tears away. Itachi was holding out a necklace to him. Neji realised that it was the one Itachi always wore around his neck. He looked at Itachi, confused.

"I got this when I left the village and joined the Akatsuki," Itachi said quietly, looking at the necklace somewhat sadly. "Even though it came to me at a time when I caused a lot of grief and pain..."

Neji held his breath as Itachi recounted what appeared to be a painful memory.

"It also was something I obtained when I gained my freedom from certain circumstances." Itachi continued bitterly.

Neji blinked but continued to listen quietly.

"So, I want you to have it, perhaps it could mean freedom to you, in a better way than it did to me."

Neji's throat seized up and he fought back more tears. He accepted the necklace gently. Itachi smiled softly.

"You should sleep now," he said.

Neji nodded wordlessly. He placed the necklace beside his pillow and then lay down on his side. A moment later, he glanced up at Itachi.

"Will you go home?" he asked hesitantly.

Itachi smiled, "Sometime maybe, but not right now."

Neji blinked then nodded. He felt sleep pull at him. As he drifted to slumber, he hoped Itachi would still be there the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people! I know some of you wanted me to continue with this, so here it is! next chapter. Let me know what you think yeah??

* * *

I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

* * *

"Prepare yourself Neji! For the Fiery Power of Youth!"

Neji sighed, blocking one of Lee's kicks. His team mate was bearing down upon him in a barrage of Taijutsu moves. Neji was easily avoiding all of Lee's moves; however, his mind was not really on the sparing match.

"C'mon Lee! Used that spirit of Youth and concur your weaknesses!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his arms around like an idiot.

Neji sighed inwardly again. Gai had insisted that the team get together to continue training, even though, at this stage, team Gai no longer existed in a literal sense. Both Gai and Lee had their own new teams of newly graduated Genin, Tenten was teaching a class of young Kunoichi in the art of weapon handling, and Neji himself was preparing to take the ANBU exam. However, Gai insisted that, for old times sake, the team regularly get together to train.

Neji smirked, in a lot of ways, it was like the old days, Lee and Tenten would always pit themselves against Neji and attempt to best him. It rarely happened, only if Neji was especially tired or not feeling well, in which he would always call a stop to the fight.

Today was different, however. Neji was not paying attention. His mind was else ware. Itachi had not stayed that first night, and Neji had not seen him since. That had been two weeks ago, Neji had managed to keep himself occupied with his studies for ANBU, but occasionally his mind would always manage to drift back to the Uchiha.

"There!" Lee shouted.

Neji gasped and moved just as Lee's fist came flying at his face. He brought his palm up and smashed it in to Lee's chest, driving his team mate backwards. Lee stood still for a few seconds before his eyes lit up and tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"YES!" He screamed, "Did you see that Gai-Sensei?! I did it!"

Neji blinked in confusion as Gai joined in Lee's ridiculous little victory dance. He glanced over at Tenten, who giggled and tapped her cheek with a finger. Neji frowned and brought his hand to his own cheek. Looking at his fingers he saw a small amount of blood. Lee had actually managed to touch him?

"Well done Lee," Neji said quietly, lowering his face. Lee and Gai however, were to busy seeing their own little victory scene to pay much attention.

The Hyuuga clenched his fists. Turning on his heal he took off into the direction of the surrounding trees.

_Why?! _Neji asked himself as he ran. _What is wrong with me?! Am I focused on the Uchiha that much?_

Neji vaguely noticed that rain had started to fall through the canopy, but he did not care. He continued running as the rain started to pound down around him, drenching him.

He ran for almost and hour ran from the world, the stress that had built up over the past weeks. He desperately wanted hi team to stop being a team and become friends, but he had no idea how to make that connection. He was afraid of being hurt; he and his team were just too different. Even members of his family had no idea what he was like as a person. Sure Hinata-sama was nice to him and knew him better than most people; he was still reluctant to make that connection. Sure he had moved into his uncles' house after the Chunin exams, but as he grew older the childlike feelings of simply wanting to be a apart of the main house started to be replaced by stronger feelings of being his own person and letting people know who he really was.

When he finally stopped Neji found himself atop Hokage Mountain. Breathing heavily, Neji sat down under a tree. The wind and rain lashed around him, causing a chill which he ignored.

"Why damn it!?" He shouted, throwing out a kunai. There was a thump as it imbedded in another tree.

"Why?" he moaned, lowering his head and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out the world.

Neji had no idea how long he sat there, only that the sound of the pounding rain had dimmed and his head was starting to feel heavy and muddled.

He couldn't understand why there was a strange noise bouncing around in his head. It seemed to be getting stronger, louder.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Neji lifted his head, blinking his eyes. Eventually they focused on the person who had appeared in front of him. Slowly Itachi's face came into focus. Neji was momentarily stunned before fury took over.

"Why are you here you bastard?!" Neji lashed out, he felt his fist connect weakly with the Uchiha's face. However, Itachi barely seemed to feel it.

The movement brought in a surge of nausea and Neji pitched forward. However, he did not feel the hardness of the cold ground. Warmth engulfed him and he suddenly realised he was freezing.

"Your skin is burning!" Itachi said, his voice laced with concern.

"No," Neji whispered hoarsely, "Cold."

Itachi frowned and placed a hand on Neji's cheek and neck. The skin was hot and clammy.

"You're running a fever, how long have you been out here for?!" Itachi demanded, grabbing Neji's shoulders.

Neji wanted to resist, to pull away from Itachi, hit him again, but he felt his strength leaving him, his body started to tremble.

"Not sure," he forced out, his vision was blurring, his mind becoming foggy, "cold," he mumbled before his eyes closed and he was lost to the blackness.

Itachi frowned as the young Hyuuga slumped forward into his chest. He could feel the heat from Neji's fever burning through his clothes.

"Foolish boy," Itachi mumbled, picking the Hyuuga up.

Returning the unconscious prodigy to his family would likely raise concerns that would not favour him, especially since he was already under suspicion from the village. So he decided to bring the boy back to his own house. Moving swiftly, Itachi arrived at the Uchiha compound in a manner of minutes.

Heading straight to his room at the back of the house, Itachi removed Neji's soaked clothes, dressed him in a simple Yukata and laid him down on a futon. He went to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of water and a cloth.

Upon returning, he found Neji was trembling with cold slightly. Sighing, Itachi pulled another blanket form the closet and covered the Hyuuga. He then took the cloth, soaked it and placed it on the Hyuuga's forehead.

Neji was breathing heavily. Itachi speculated that the fever was not simply from being out in the rain. It was likely brought on by stress and lack of proper care of his body. He was aware that Neji had been working himself hard for the last month or so.

Sighing heavily, Itachi sat down next to the fevered boy, where he had laid out his own futon. He lay down on his side and propped himself on his elbow.

"What have you been up to?" he whispered, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

Itachi blinked his eyes open. He must have dozed momentarily. He glanced at Neji who had dislodged the cloth and was now fidgeting in his sleep and moaning softly.

Itachi reached out and touched Neji's face. His fever had risen significantly and he seemed to be in pain. Frowning, Itachi pushed the blankets down and slipped his hand inside the yukata. He could feel the boy's heart was racing and his chest was rising in quick short breaths.

Neji whimpered and turned his head. Itachi saw tears in the boy's eyes. He realised Neji must be stuck in a nightmare brought on by the fever.

"Shh," Itachi whispered, leaning forward and running his fingers through Neji's damp hair.

Neji whimpered again and tossed his head. Itachi continued to stroke his hair softly. When this failed to calm the Hyuuga down, Itachi lay down behind the boy and pulled him into his chest, draping his arm over Neji's waist while his hand continued to stroke his hair gently.

Neji's breath heaved for a few more second before it settled and he relaxed.

Itachi smiled slightly and continued caressing Neji's hair. He took the Hyuuga's hand with his free one and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the back of it. This seemed to calm the boy, who stopped twitching and relaxed completely, letting out a sigh as he pushed further into Itachi's chest.

Itachi smiled warmly at Neji's actions, squeezing him a little tighter and keeping him warm.

"Sleep well my kitten," He whispered.

Neji woke slowly. The darkness still clung to him, but unlike it was when he usually woke, this was warm and comforting. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes and was greeted with a roof.

_What!_

Neji shot up into a sitting position, his eyes darting around the room. He felt dizzy instantly and had to brace himself with his hand. Holding his head, he glanced up when the door slid open.

"Ahh, you're awake?"

Neji's breath caught at the sight of the elder Uchiha walking into the room.

"What? How-" Neji started, totally confused.

Itachi chuckled. Kneeling beside the distraught Hyuuga, he handed him a cup from the tray he had with him.

"Here," he said.

Neji eyed the cup before taking it slowly. He glared at the Uchiha. Itachi chuckled again.

"I didn't poison it," he remarked, taking a sip of his own.

Neji looked at him for another minute before taking a sip of the tea. He blinked.

"This is good," he said.

"Thank you" Itachi said, smiling.

Neji looked away and blushed.

"Where am I?" He asked hastily.

Itachi placed his cup down and smiled again, "My house in the Uchiha compound."

Neji's eyes went wide.

"What?!" he hissed.

Never, in his entire life, had he been permitted to enter another clan's part of the village without expressed invitation. His uncle would wreak havoc if he found out his nephew and possible Heir to the Hyuuga clan had currently spent the night inside the Uchiha compound of all places.

"Its no big deal," Itachi said carelessly, "It's not like I kidnapped you or anything."

"Practically!" Neji exploded, "I don't recall electing to come here!"

His outburst caused the dizziness to return again. He saw white before falling sideways into Itachi's arms.

"You were running a high fever, "he said softly, "and I don't think that your uncle would like an Uchiha, especially me, to bring you home, unconscious."

Neji considered his words. It did make sense and he discovered he did not actually mind being in Itachi's house. Neji moved his hand and realised that he was wearing something different to what he had the day previous.

"Where-?" he sat up and touched the fabric.

"Your clothes were soaked, had I left them on you, your fever would have been much worse, not to mention it would be uncomfortable." Itachi stated calmly.

Neji looked down at himself again. Itachi had changed him? His face suddenly flushed in embarrassment.

Itachi saw this and laughed.

"What?!" Neji shot out, his face burning.

"Nothing, you just look cute when you do that," Itachi said.

"Cute!" Neji exclaimed, his face growing redder.

Itachi only laughed at him, before standing and leaving the room.

Neji attempted to control his emotions. He had never been called cute in his life! The feelings he always got when around Itachi surfaced again and he gripped the yukata near his heart tightly.

When Itachi returned to the room, he was carrying a pile of clothes.

"These are yours," he said, placing the pile next to Neji. "I found his inside your weapons pouch." Itachi held out a small object.

Neji realised with embarrassment that it was the necklace Itachi had given to him.

"What of it?" He asked, turning his head away and trying to act cold.

He failed. He felt Itachi reach towards him. Something slipped around his neck and Neji felt a sting of cold on his collar bone.

"You should wear it," Itachi said as he finished fastening the necklace, "it represents freedom after all."

Neji touched the necklace. I was cold against his skin, but light, not like a burden. He felt his eyes grow hot and turned his face away.

"I can never be free," he whispered.

Itachi frowned. Slowly he brought his hand to Neji's cheek, turning the boy's face back towards him.

"Your eyes remind me of the moon," Itachi said softly, caressing Neji's cheek with his fingers, "and the moon roams free in out vast sky. So, in effect, can you not be free also?"

Neji's chest tightened at Itachi's words. He self a sob build up inside him. He tore away from Itachi's touch as it ripped through his throat.

"I- I can't...I-"Neji struggled to speak through tears that streamed down his face.

Itachi frowned at the youth's distress. He reached out and rested a hand gently on Neji's shoulder. When the boy did not try to escape again, he pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around Neji's trembling form.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? _Neji thought desperately. He never acted like this, never showed much emotion at all. So why was he now acting like a scared little girl?

"You're confused,"

Neji pulled his head back and stared at Itachi.

"You've never been subjected to the feelings you're experiencing right now, so your mind reacts with confusion and fear." Itachi said.

Neji drew in a breath at Itachi's explanation. It made sense to him; however, his mind did not want to process the information. Sighing shakily, he pushed his head into Itachi's chest, seeking comfort.

"Why does this always happen around you?" He whispered, clutching at Itachi's shirt.

The Uchiha smiled, but said nothing.

"It's the fever..." Neji supplied disparately.

"Perhaps," Itachi said.

Neji looked up at Itachi. His eyes were filled with amusement.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Itachi smiled again, "just, you should probably get some rest."

Neji though for a second, then nodded. As he lay down, Itachi started to stand.

"Wait."

Itachi glanced back down at the boy. Neji had grasped his shirt hem tightly, and although his back was to the Uchiha, Itachi could tell he was blushing.

"Yes?" Itachi remained sitting, waiting for Neji to speak.

"Could-"Neji swallowed hard; "could you stay?" he finished almost inaudibly.

Itachi heard him however. Smiling softly he moved closer and lay down behind the Hyuuga.

"Sure." He said softly, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

Neji tensed at first but slowly relaxed into the embrace. He curled in a foetal position against Itachi's body. A feeling of safety and warmth washed over him. Sighing softly, he let himself fall into slumber once more.

Neji shifted as he slowly awoke. He did not want to wake up, he was warm, and felt safe. He moaned slightly as the warmth around him shifted.

"Awake are we kitten?"

Neji's eyes shot open, but he found himself frozen in place. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to turn his head slightly. He was met with Itachi's gentle smile. Blushing strongly, Neji quickly turned away again. Upon seeing the rest of the room, he realised it was dark again.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"About 8 o'clock," Itachi replied, remaining as he was before the boy awoke, with his arm draped loosely over his waist.

"Oh," was all Neji said.

"Did you need to return home?" Itachi asked.

"Probably..." Neji said softly, though he did not move.

Somehow, he did no want to go home. He felt perfectly at ease where he was. He did not wish to return home to face his uncle, though he knew he probably should. The clan would have the ANBU out after him if he didn't.

Itachi frowned slightly, and then moved away from the Hyuuga.

"You should go," he said softly, "wouldn't want trouble to arise."

Neji nodded and sat up.

"I'll leave you to change," Itachi said, moving to the door.

Neji watched as the Uchiha slid it closed behind him. He sighed and began to change into his own clothes.

When he was ready, Itachi re-entered the room. He led Neji to the front of the house.

"Have a safe journey home," Itachi said as Neji readied to leave.

Neji hesitated momentarily.

"Thank you," he whispered before disappearing into the night.

Itachi stood at his front door smiling for a minute before returning inside.

* * *

What did you think the second time round?? i'll probably continue with this. thanks for all the suport 


	3. Chapter 3

Okies people! Here is my third chapter. Sorry it took a bit -' Hope you like it.

* * *

Itachi sighed heavily. Rain cascaded off the eves of the house in small waterfalls, catching the light from the lamp he had lit around his room. It had been raining now for close to three days now and the Uchiha was starting to wonder vaguely if the village was going to get flooded anywhere. Chuckling slightly at the thought, Itachi stood, thinking about taking a relaxing bath.

As he reached his door, his hand ready to slide it open, he stopped. There was someone near his house. Itachi recognised the chakra signature. Smiling, he turned back to the garden outside his room, smiling. His smile faded; however, when he caught sight go his visitor.

"I'm sorry," Neji said breathlessly, "I-I didn't know where else to go..."

Itachi frowned, moving forward. He noticed that the Hyuuga's clothes were soaked through and that Neji was shivering slightly. He stopped at the edge of the veranda and held his hand out slightly, inviting the boy in.

Neji walked towards the house slowly. When he reached the veranda, he gingerly stepped out of his shoes and up next to Itachi.

"What happened?" Itachi asked calmly.

Neji would not answer; he simply turned his head away.

Itachi smiled slightly at this; stubborn as always. He again, moved toward his door.

"Come on," he said over his shoulder, "You should take a bath, you're soaked."

Neji stared at Itachi for a minute, before following him.

"Thank you." He said quietly as they walked down the hall.

"Its fine," Itachi chuckled.

When they reached the bathroom, Neji stopped in the doorway. The room was spacious and had two wash stations on the wall and a medium sized in ground bath that was filled with water.

"You can put your clothes over there, on that rack near the window, they'll be in the draft but won't het wet." Itachi said as he moved to stand near the bath.

"I'll get the water heated."

"But won't that take-"Neji began.

"_Katon! Gokakyu!"_

Suddenly a fire ball erupted on the surface of the water, evaporating some of the water but left what remained steaming.

Itachi turned to Neji, who was staring, and smiled. He turned on the cold water tap.

"Its easier than waiting for it to heat up normally," Itachi said, "and the cold water help to cool it down from boiling."

Neji nodded mutely.

"There's clean Yukatas in the lockers," Itachi said, indicating three open wooden boxes set into the wall.

Again the Hyuuga nodded.

"I'll leave you to it." Itachi said, and exited the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Neji blinked, then frowned. Shaking his head he turned to the lockers and started to undress. He placed his clothes were Itachi had instructed, grabbed some soap and headed to one of the wash stations. He scrubbed himself, wincing slightly when the sponge touched some bruises. After washing, Neji stepped gingerly into the bath. The hot water felt good and he sighed as he sat down.

After finishing his bath, Neji dressed in one of the Yukata's and left the bath room. Not sure of where to go, he headed towards the room that he had entered the house through. Reaching the door, Neji felt a little shy.

"Uchiha?" He called.

"Come in," Itachi's voice floated through the wood.

Slowly, Neji slid the door open and stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and moved deeper into the room.

Itachi was sitting on a futon, drinking tea. There was a cushion and another tea cup set beside it. Neji made his way forward and knelt down on the cushion.

"I'm sorry, I was not sure where to go..." he trailed off, looking down.

Itachi smiled, setting his cup down, "Its fine, you're always welcome here. I set the other room up for you."

"Oh, "was all Neji said. However, he did not move.

Itachi frowned and turned more towards the Hyuuga. He had noticed that Neji's hands were clenched into fists on his legs.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Neji looked up at the Uchiha sharply, before realising that denial was pointless.

"When I arrived home," he began slowly, "my uncle was annoyed, wanting to know why I had been on a mission without telling him. At first I simply ignored him, but he grew insistent."

Neji gripped the Yukata tightly.

"I lost my temper at his incessant nagging. When he found out that I had been here, he was furious."

Itachi listened quietly, frowning.

"We ended up fighting, he was yelling, which only aggravated me. When I said that he was reading too much in to my business he struck me." Neji's hand went to his cheek. "I've never been good at standing up to my uncle...Sure I may go on about how much I refuse to listen to him and everything, but when I face him, I become a scared little child again!"

Itachi frowned. Neji was clearly distressed and he could see that the youth was having trouble with his composure. He moved closer and lifted his hand, placing it on Neji's shoulder. The Hyuuga flinched.

"I'm sorry, for causing trouble," Neji said, swallowing hard. His body was tense.

He was vaguely aware that Itachi had stood and had moved behind him. He felt the Uchiha sit down. He was about to ask what Itachi was doing when he felt Itachi touch him gently.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Neji exclaimed, attempting to turn, however, Itachi's hands stopped him gently.

"Just sit," he ordered.

"What?! What are you doing?" Neji demanded.

He heard Itachi let out a frustrated sigh. "Helping you relax."

Itachi began to gently rub his hands over Neji's shoulders.

Neji gasped softly, and felt his face grow hot. He wanted to pull away, but at the same time his body was frozen in place. His hands were shaking slightly.

Itachi smiled softly, moving his hands from the edges of Neji's shoulders inwards, towards the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Neji gasped audibly this time. He felt the heat from his face continue to spread, down his body, as Itachi's hands gently massaged the base of his neck.

"What are you doing?" he said, attempting to stop the trembling in his voice.

"Helping you relax, as I said." Itachi replied.

Neji whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes closed.

Itachi smiled. He moved his hands down again, using his thumbs to rub circles on Neji's shoulder blades; teasing the nots and tension out of the muscles.

"So," Itachi said, "tell me what your uncle said to upset you so much?"

Neji did not answer at first, he did not trust his voice to hold steady.

After a few moments of silence, Neji spoke.

"He said that no one should be staying at the Uchiha compound, especially with an S-rank criminal living here. He said he was worried about my safety!" Neji spat, though Itachi's hands kept him relatively calm.

"He's never been worried about my safety in his life. All he cares about is his precious, prodigy of an heir, and that he isn't tainted." Neji finished quietly. He felt heat building in his eyes, but refused to cry over something so stupid.

Itachi's hands continued to gently rub over Neji's shoulders, soothing and warm. The Hyuuga's eyes began to grow heavy.

"You shouldn't let things like that upset you so much," Itachi said softly.

"How the hell can I not!" Neji spat, whipping his head around.

"Just ignore it," Itachi said gently, moving his hands back to Neji's shoulders and changing the pressure of his touch.

Now, instead of the feel of a massage, the Uchiha's hands adopted more of a caress. His fingers gently ghosting over the skin.

Neji gasped when Itachi's fingers touched a sensitive part on his neck. He bit his lip in an effort to stifle further such sounds.

Itachi smirked slightly, repeating the action. The boy in front of him whimpered and trembled slightly.

"Uchiha," Neji attempted to growl in warning, though his voice lacked the conviction.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, his voiced sounding far from innocent.

Neji was about to give arrogant git a piece of his mind when Itachi moved his right hand, effectively stroking his fingers across the Hyuuga's collarbone. This caused a surprised cry to escape his throat, while the heat in his body grew in temperature.

"Don't..." Neji attempted to speak, but his voice trembled so much he could only utter so much.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, his voice teasing.

"You're tense again, relax." As Itachi said this he slipped his hand inside the yukata Neji was wearing.

Neji gasped loudly as Itachi's hand rubbed over his chest.

"Uchiha!" Neji shot over his shoulder.

"What?" Itachi stilled his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Neji asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

"As I said, helping you relax." Itachi smiled.

Neji had his head turned so that he was patricianly facing Itachi. He could feel the Uchiha's breath on his neck and cheek. It was an unsettling feeling.

"Molestation is hardly a way to relax someone!" Neji snapped.

Itachi blinked, and then frowned slightly. He moved his hands up to rest lightly on Neji's shoulders.

Neji turned sharply as the Uchiha's grip loosened. He was now facing Itachi fully.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Neji spat, glaring, "I come here thinking that you'll help and all you do is start acting all weird and doing informal things!"

Itachi blinked again. Neji was seriously starting to get agitated. The boy had a red flush washed across his face and he was breathing heavily, probably suggesting that the fever from the days previous was still lingering.

"Did you seriously think that I would simply let you have your way?!" Neji asked. He knew that he was starting to rant, however his pride would not allow him to simply sit quietly. He was worried that he would say something insulting, but the stress of the past two weeks had built to boiling point. Words and anger were racing from his mouth, he was not even sure if he was making any sense.

Itachi simply sat quietly, frowning slightly.

"And why the hell are you so interested in me anyway?!" Neji continued, glaring at Itachi, "what is it about me that makes you feel compelled to come and see me or talk to me or-!"

Neji was suddenly cut off. Itachi had grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together.

Neji froze eyes wide. His body lost all its strength and he leaned against Itachi's chest. The Uchiha wrapped an arm gently around Neji's waist, and stroked the hair at the nape of Neji's neck with the hand that held Neji's head to his own.

The Hyuuga moaned low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut.

Itachi loosened his grip and drew away. Neji's face was flushed red as he stared in shock at the Uchiha.

"What..." Neji trailed off, his mind unable to process thoughts properly.

Itachi smiled, "That's why I bother to see and talk to you."

"But...you...I..." Neji's answer was fragmented and almost unintelligible. He gripped the yukata over his heart tightly, having no clear idea why his chest hurt so much.

Itachi smiled. He lifted his hand up and stroked his fingers down Neji's cheek.

"Does it matter? Its a way of showing affection."

"But...I'm a guy." Neji said flatly.

Itachi chuckled, running his fingers through Neji's hair gently, "Does that make it any less enjoyable?"

Neji blushed hotly. After a moment he lowered his eyes and nodded shyly. Itachi smiled again, lifting Neji's head up with his finders gently.

"Let me show you," Itachi said quietly, gently lowering Neji to the ground. He kept moving, when Neji hit the floor, pushing their lips together again.

"Show me what?" Neji asked breathlessly when Itachi withdrew.

Itachi smiled, running his hand down Neji's body. "How much I care for you," he whispered in the boy's ear.

Neji shivered at both Itachi's voice and the places his hand touched gently. He bit his lip, holding in a moan, and hopped the Uchiha knew what he was doing.

Neji woke with a start. He glanced around to find the lamp had extinguished because of a breeze blowing through an open window. He noticed that his bare shoulder was exposed to the night air and realised that was what had awoken him.

He pulled the blanket up around his neck and curled up slightly. He felt strange, uncomfortable, but satisfied at the same time.

Neji was wondering what he would feel like in the light of day when he felt the blanket shift slightly.

"You're awake?" Itachi asked, rising up on an elbow.

Neji nodded quietly, feeling a blush spread across his face. He didn't know how to face Itachi, the man, who a little earlier had made him make those kinds of sounds...

Blushing furiously, Neji buried his head in the blanket.

"Hey," Itachi chuckled, pulling in Neji's shoulder gently, "what's gotten into you?"

Neji rolled over to gaze up into the Uchiha's dark eyes. He found amusement there, and he was struck by a terrible thought.

"Is that it?" He asked, turning away.

"Hmm?" Itachi blinked, confused.

"Is that all?" Neji continued softly, "that's how this works, we do stuff then...what?"

Itachi pulled back slightly, stunned. Neji couldn't seriously think that this had simply been something for fun.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've heard stories," Neji said, his voice quivering, "of people who do this kind of stuff and then just go their separate ways as if nothing happened." He was fighting tear that stung his eyes while he spoke. Had the Uchiha used him, just like everyone else in his life?

Itachi frowned and pushed down on Neji's shoulder, forcing the boy to lie flat on his back. Their eyes met and Itachi's chest tore at the fear and hurt he saw in those pale depths. He had thought this a possibility, that Neji would take his actions the wrong way. Leaning down, he kissed the boy gently, trying desperately to tell him that it was real.

"Listen," he said seriously after pulling away, "I would never do that. As bad as my reputation is. Its in killing people, not using their bodies, right?"

Neji could do nothing but stare up at Itachi as he spoke. He was afraid to be hopeful. To listen to this mans words and believe them only to have it torn away from him.

"So, please don't be afraid that I did this just for fun, Neji."

Neji' breath caught as Itachi said his name for the first time. He felt the tears in his eyes start to run down his cheeks. Itachi wiped them away gently.

"I love you, " Itachi whispered, leaning down and kissing Neji softly.

Neji closed his eyes. His heart hurt, but at he same time he was happy. Happy that someone actually cared about him that deeply without having any prior commitments like family or clan. Itachi drew away slowly, bringing his hand up to cup Neji's cheek. He rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Will you believe me? Trust me?" he asked, staring into Neji's pale eyes.

"Yes," Neji hiccupped and nodded. He brought his hands up to cover his face and tears, sniffling quietly.

Itachi smiled gently and tenderly drew Neji's trembling form into his arms, holding him close.

"Shh, its ok," Itachi whispered into Neji's hair.

Neji simply pushed his face into Itachi warm chest. He felt safe with Itachi's arms wrapped around him. The feeling of the Uchiha's breath on his head was soothing and he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Get some sleep," Itachi said, rubbing his back.

"You'll be here?" Neji asked quietly.

"Of course," Itachi said, kissing Neji's hair, "always."

Neji snuggled closer, feeling warmth and comfort.

"Thank-you, Itachi." He said as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

Well there it was! Like it?? please Review! 


	4. A start to Freedom

* * *

Ok people, this is the next chapter, sorry for the waite Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!"

Papers flew everywhere and Tsunade knocked over about half the items on her desk. Neji stood quietly before the Hokkage as she erupted over his visit.

"Please Hokkage-sama;" he said calmly, "there is no need to yell."

The vein in Tsunade's temple looked like it was about to burst as her eye twitched in anger at Neji's arrogance.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said her voice dangerous as she attempted to control her temper.

"As it say's, I'm withdrawing from the ANBU." Neji replied.

"BUT YOU WERE ONLY INLISTED THREE DAYS AGO!" Tsunade failed to hold her temper.

Neji narrowed his eyes and waited for Tsunade to become reasonably calm so he could continue.

"Yes," he said, "I was. However, I've decided to withdraw from the forces-"

"But-!" Tsunade started to complain again.

"Because!" Neji raised his voice slightly, cutting Tsunade off, "I refuse to become one of your special at command dogs."

Tsunade looked ready to throw something at Neji, the cup she held in her hand cracked under the pressure of her squeezing fingers.

"Who do you think you are?!" she shouted.

"I," Neji started, pausing to pick his words, "am Hyuuga Neji of Konoha village. Elite Jounin and," he smirked slightly, "Former ANBU member."

Tsunade made a sound that was almost like a growl.

"Please understand, Hokkage-sama, "Neji continued, "my feelings towards joining your ANBU squad have changed."

"But why?!" Tsunade yelled.

Neji sighed slightly. He had known this would happen. He also knew that he would have to give a similar explanation to his uncle. However, he had made up his mind and would not be swayed from that decision.

"I have proven to myself that I am at the skill level that an ANBU member needs. However, I have no intention of being an Active member of the ANBU forces." Neji said clearly.

Tsunade still looked perplexed and angry.

"I have spent my life following the orders and customs of my family and clan. " Neji continued, noticing the presence of an extra person. "Now, that I have come of age and proved to myself that I have the skills of Konoha's greatest Shinobi task force, I wish to free myself from such restricting rules. I'm tired of having my life controlled. If I become a member of the ANBU I will not have the time or the freedom to get to know my friends. I will be unable to make bonds with the people I wish to form relationships with."

Neji finished his explanation and looked at Tsunade expectantly.

The Hokkage was staring at Neji with a strange expression. Something mixed between bewilderment and anger. However, Neji could tell that Tsunade had lost her drive to yell at him. Slowly, the Hokkage's face morphed into a smirk. She put her head into her hands and snorted in laughter.

"You've been listening to that idiot Naruto too much. He's rubbed off on everyone around him it seems." She said.

Neji blinked, then smiled.

"Yes, Naruto may have something to do with it. However, I now have someone else that has helped me to arrive at this decision..."

"_So you're enlistment into ANBU has been accepted?"_

"_Yes, this morning."_

"_You should quit."_

"_What? That's totally pointless!"_

"_Think about it though, you've proved that your skills are at that level, and if you join ANBU, you won't be free. You'll become one of the Hokkage's dogs. Is that the freedom you really want?"_

"_..."_

Neji lowered his face so that Tsunade could not see his smile.

"Another thing," he continued, "I do not wish to have my body marked by anything ever again."

Tsunade lifted her head and stared at Neji in confusion for a moment before she realised what he was saying.

"I'm sure you understand?" Neji posed, his eyes hard.

Tsunade sighed. It was obvious that she was not going to win this argument.

"Very well," she said heavily, "But don't expect any special treatment because you are at the ANBU level!" She snapped, her temper returning somewhat.

"I would not dream of it, Hokkage-sama." Neji said; an air of arrogance in his voice.

Tsunade's eye twitched, before she waved him out of the room. As Neji shut the door behind him he heard the Hokkage yell and the sound of something breaking, followed by a thud. He wondered briefly if she had thrown her chair out the window again.

As he rounded the corner of Tsunade's office, Neji noticed someone was standing at the top of the stairs. He lowered his eyes, snorting softly. Of course he would be here.

"Neji..."

"Please Uncle;" Neji said firmly, "I have made my decision on this. Nothing you say will change that." He raised his face and looked Hiashi in the face.

His uncle seemed unsure of whether he should plead with his nephew or berate him. He simply stood there, staring at Neji in bewilderment.

"I thank you, Uncle, for your intentions to make me Heir to the Hyuuga Clan." Neji said, never taking his eyes of his uncle's. "However, I believe that, as Hinata-sama is your daughter, that she should be your first choice. She is smart and has good feelings and I think she will head the Clan well. I will of course be close by as both her cousin and protector and I will add my thoughts when she requests them on matters." Neji finished, walking toward the stairs, having said all he intended to.

"And as to the Uchiha situation," he said as he passed his uncle, "I will not change my mind in that area either."

Hiashi turned to stare at Neji's back as he made his way down the stairs. As shocked as he was at his Nephews behaviour, he also felt a certain sense of pride, however puzzling it was.

Neji breathed deeply as he headed away from the Hokkage building. He felt a certain sense of excitement, and at the same time, anxiousness. He had just made the first big decision of his life and he felt strange inside. He pondered this as he made his way back to the Uchiha compound. As he entered through the gates his mind's focus shifted to the impressive Uchiha part of the city. A few years ago, he had never known this place existed still. Now however, that there was Uchiha presence again within Konoha, the compound had suddenly become part of the village again.

Lost in his thoughts, Neji walked the streets of the compound. He was so caught up in his musings he did not hear the pounding feet of someone running towards him. Rounding a corner he almost collided with someone.

"Sorry," he said, gaining his balance, "I wasn't..." suddenly it dawned on Neji that there was only a limited amount of people living in the Uchiha dwelling. Frowning uneasily he glanced down to were the person he had collided with had fallen.

"Y-you?" He said, staring.

"AHH! Neji dattebayou!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, pointing, his jaw hanging open.

"Naruto" Neji said bluntly, "What are you doing you looser?"

"LOOSER?!" Naruto yelled, jumping up, his fist balled in front of him.

Neji could not help snorting, a smirk on his face, at Naruto's antics.

"You heard me." He said, smirking lightly at Naruto.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed rubbing his head. Suddenly he blinked and stared at Neji.

"What are you doing here anyway dattebayou?" he asked, looking at Neji suspiciously.

Neji immediately became uncomfortable. He was not sure he wanted to tell Naruto about his reason for being inside the Uchiha compound.

"I-"he started, however he was interrupted by a shout.

"Naruto, get back here! You can't get off that easily!"

Naruto jumped and Neji raised and eyebrow as the blond Nin attempted to run past him, seeming to have remembered why he was running in a first place. Neji calmly reached up and grabbed Naruto's collar; effectively stopping him from escaping. He sighed as Sasuke came running around the corner that Naruto had previously rounded.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

Sasuke simply stared for a second before nodding.

"Oi! Neji! Let me go dattebayou!" Naruto complained, struggling in Neji's grip.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Better hold on to him then." Neji smirked, dragging Naruto around in front of him and holding him out to the Uchiha.

Smirking, Sasuke reached out and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. He pulled the fox back against his chest in a friendly head-lock.

"Sa-Sasuke! Let go dattebayou!" Naruto said, squirming around in Sasuke's grip.

"No, I said you couldn't get away easily," Sasuke smirked, poking Naruto with his free hand.

"Sasuke!!"

"Why were you running for?" Neji asked casually, watching Naruto's futile attempts to escape Sasuke's grip.

Naruto suddenly stilled and went bright red. Sasuke only smirked more.

"Well…" Sasuke began evilly.

"He wanted me to cook!" Naruto whined, cutting across Sasuke.

Neji was about to say something when he felt a familiar presence.

"The streets are lively today,"

Neji turned sharply, his eyes meeting obsidian ones that were filled with humor.

"AHH!" All three of them started at Naruto's shout.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke blinked, loosening his hold slightly.

"Hello, Sasuke, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Neji noticed the slight hostile tone to Sasuke's voice before Itachi spoke.

"I was just coming to see what was keeping Neji." He casually reached up and rested a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Neji flushed at Itachi's comment. Sasuke simply looked dumbfounded. Naruto, however, was staring at the two of them intently.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted, pulling out of Sasuke's grip and pointing, "Neji, you're with the big brother turned Psycho Maniac turned normal guy again?!"

Itachi and Neji stared at Naruto. Sasuke clenched his fist, his eye twitching.

"Dobe," he said, smacking Naruto over the back of the head, "Quit stating the obvious!"

Itachi chuckled and Neji's face flushed darker. He watched Naruto rub his head and Sasuke sigh irritably.

"So what are you two doing?" Itachi asked.

Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke and looked at his feet. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Sasuke was going to make him cook or something." Neji said, wondering at Naruto's weird behaviour.

"Oh?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! Hahahaha!" Naruto said loudly, laughing nervously. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"Then I guess you'd better get back home to do that cooking na?" Itachi said slyly.

"H-huh?!" Naruto started, staring first at Itachi then swinging quickly around to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was smirking at Naruto. He reached out and grabbed him around the neck again, causing Naruto to let out a yelp of surprise.

"What a good idea Nii-san," Sasuke said, the smirk on his face was enough to send shivers down Neji's spine.

"Huh! Hey! Sasuke wait, let me go!" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke dragged him back the way they had come.

Itachi chuckled as he and Neji watched them disappear around the corner, Naruto shouts of protest fading as the moved further away.

"Well, " Itachi remarked," I guess we should head home as well?" He put his arm around Neji's shoulders.

Neji blushed, but smiled. He leaned back against Itachi's chest, sighing as he felt tranquillity wash over him.

"How was your meeting?" Itachi asked as they started walking, his arm still around Neji's shoulders.

"Ok," Neji said, lacing his fingers with Itachi's.

"So you're free now?" Itachi said, smiling.

Neji thought about that for a moment before smiling softly.

"Well, I'm off to a good start." He said proudly. He touched the necklace around his neck lightly.

"A good start."

* * *

Ok, how was it? This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for all your support!! I will keep writing ItaNe stories so look out for them. Oh and if you wanted to know more about the thing with Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter, go here /u/1036169/ to my friends stories and read her SasuNaru stuff. Really, its good reading


	5. Epilogue?

Ok people! here is an epilogue for this story, seens how you all didn't want it to end. Though it more turned out like a chapter -

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Neji sighed, and lay back, gazing out at the pond. He watched two sparrows bath and hop around in a shallow patch of water. When he had returned to Itachi's house he had felt a great sense of relief wash over him. One hard decision of his life had been dealt with, though he was still unsure if he should be excited, or enjoy his decision in restrained silence. The latter of the two choices was something he had always been taught, therefore he was at a loss as to how he should go about being enthusiastic.

He heard footsteps approaching him and smiled slightly.

"Are you planning to lie there for the rest of the day are you?" Itachi asked, leaning over Neji at his head.

Neji turned his head and met the Uchiha's eyes. Itachi was smiling at him warmly.

"What would you have me do?" He asked as Itachi sat down.

"Hmm, celebrate?" Itachi suggested.

Neji raised an eyebrow slightly, "What exactly?"

Itachi chuckled softly. He bent over and kissed Neji's forehead softly. The Hyuuga blushed slightly, sitting when Itachi straightened.

"What was that for?" He asked, turning around.

"Congratulations?" Itachi smiled.

When Neji blinked at him, Itachi simply reached behind him and produced something, which he held out to the confused Hyuuga.

"What's this?" Neji asked, accepting the item, "a scroll?"

"For your acceptance into ANBU," Itachi said.

"Huh?" Neji glanced back up at Itachi, confused.

"Shinobi always receive gifts when they make ANBU in Konoha, do they not?" Itachi grinned, "Or have customs changed since I was accepted?"

Neji blinked, than looked at the scroll resting in his hand. It was indeed Konoha's custom for Shinobi, newly accepted into the ANBU Black Ops, to receive gifts from their team and Family as congratulations for being accepted. Although, as Neji had resigned almost immediately, no one had given him anything, it seemed a waste of time.

"What's it for?" he asked.

Itachi smiled, and took the scroll from Neji. Unsealing it, he pulled it a quarter of the way open. He held if out for Neji to see.

The Hyuuga took the scroll again and looked at what was written on it. There were several names listed upon it, Itachi's ended the list.

"What is this?" Neji asked, looking up at the Uchiha.

"It's a summoning contract." Itachi said.

"Summoning," Neji uttered. Summoning Jutsu's were not new to him; Tenten did it all the time on missions, and he had studied it along with all his studies. However, he had never performed one himself, and from what he knew, Summoning Contracts were made with a group of animals. Naruto's ability to summon the great toads and Kakashi's hounds were examples. In order to make a pact, however, a Shinobi was required to sign the contract, and then offer blood to complete it.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You never know when it might be useful," Itachi said, tapping his own name, "I have found it useful, though never for battle."

Neji gazed at the Uchiha, "I've never performed a summoning before." He said quietly.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll have trouble." Itachi smiled.

Neji glanced at the Uchiha, then back at the scroll. The prospect of it certainly held his interest.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I came across it over the years." Itachi said, firmly indicating he would not say anymore.

Neji nodded, "Show me how this is done then."

Neji sat down heavily, breathing hard. He had expected this to be difficult to perform, but he had done that rather easily, it was the amount of chakra used that he was not prepared for.

"You did well, most people who have never summoned before have trouble summoning anything that large. However, I guess because your chakra control is extremely good that you found it easier?" Itachi sat next to Neji.

"Yeah…" Neji sighed, "Though tell me why I had to summon so many of them?"

"It helps to know your limitations," Itachi said, patting his shoulder lightly, "But whenever you want to perform one, you can choose how powerful you want it to be."

Neji nodded and fell back, lying down. Letting out a long breath he smiled slightly; this was something to be a little proud of.

"Hasn't been such a bad day has it?" Itachi remarked, rolling the scroll back up and placing it in a box.

Neji only smiled, closing his eyes. He felt Itachi shift, and opened his eyes. The Uchiha's face was mere inches from his. Neji blushed, but stayed still.

"Should we find some other way to celebrate now?" Itachi asked quietly.

Neji was about to respond when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a faint thudding, coming closer, almost like…

Neji sat up and pushed Itachi off him in time to see something orange come flying over the wall.

"ITACHI!" Naruto shouted as he landed in the middle of the garden, his arm extended in accusation, towards the elder Uchiha.

Neji blinked several times, "Naruto? What are you doing?!"

"Idiot!" Naruto said loudly, coming closer.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, smiling slightly.

"You know what!" Naruto said, glaring, "Only Sasuke is allowed to cook in our house! It's his job! He's not supposed to teach me how to do it!"

Neji blinked as Itachi snorted and chuckled.

"I suppose that's true, Naruto-kun" Itachi said. Neji could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Damn right dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!"

All three of them turned to see Sasuke leaning against the door to the room.

"Stop making it sound like I'm your personal cook. And use the front door will you." Sasuke said, looking slightly annoyed.

"No, the front door is boring!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Neji snorted softly.

"Well then, Naruto-kun," Itachi said turning back to the pouting blond, "perhaps I should treat you to ramen as an apology?"

Naruto's face lit up in the same instant that Sasuke tripped over the door frame.

"N-Ni-san!" he said, his face white, "You have not idea what you just offered."

"Really!? Alright!" Naruto yelled, running into the house.

"Neji?" Itachi asked, looking at the Hyuuga.

Neji blinked and considered the offer, "I've never had Ramen before so-"

"WHAAAAT!!" Naruto looked like he was ready to faint, "How could you... never had ramen…."

Neji glared at him, "Excuse me for having home made meals everyday!" he barked.

Itachi chuckled and Sasuke put his head in his hand.

"Well what ever!"Naruto said, bounding toward the door and grabbing Sasuke's arm, "Lets go get ramen!"

Sasuke had the decency to look slightly embarrassed as Naruto yanked him through the door. Itachi chuckled as his brother disappeared toward the entrance of the house.

"Feeling up to it?" Itachi turned back to Neji.

"Yeah, why not?" Neji sighed, "Naruto will never let me hear then end of it if I don't."

Itachi smiled and stood. He extended his hand to Neji, who accepted it.

"Come on," Itachi said, leading Neji out of the house.

* * *

"How can he be so excited about a bowl of noodles?" Neji mumbled as he watched Naruto cling to Sasuke's arm and jump up down as he walked.

Itachi chuckled, watching the pair ahead of themselves, "That's just Naruto."

Neji sighed again and watched as Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt a small pang in his chest. He wondered vaguely if he and Itachi would ever behave like that. So far he was still a little uncomfortable with their intimacy; unsure of how far it would actually progress. Though he did not think that, when compared to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, his and Itachi's would be noticed that much.

Gingerly, he reached out and let his fingers brush against Itachi's. He flushed slightly when the Uchiha gripped his hand gently. Glancing over, he saw Itachi smiling warmly at him. He returned it shyly, turning back to face forward.

When they reached Ichiraku's, a place he had heard about from Lee on more than one occasion, Neji released Itachi hand quickly. Naruto dragged Sasuke under the curtain and started ordering before he had even taken a seat. He followed Itachi in, glancing around at the small area. Taking a seat next to the Uchiha, Neji stared fixedly at the counter, feeling foolish.

"What will you two gentleman have?" Ichiraku asked, beaming.

"Tempura Udon please." Itachi replied. He turned to the Hyuuga, "Neji?"

Neji flushed slightly and nodded his head.

"Make that two," Itachi told Ichiraku.

When the man had moved off to prepare the food, Itachi reached out and squeezed Neji hand.

"Relax, don't be so tense," he said reassuringly, "When Naruto comes here, everyone's attention is fixed on him anyway."

Neji glanced up and saw Naruto attempting to wolf down his second bowl of Ramen and talk to Sasuke while doing so. He smiled slightly as Sasuke reached out and wiped some both off Naruto's chin.

By the time their food arrived, Neji had relaxed a great deal. He chatted with Itachi and laughed, despite himself, when Naruto ordered his sixth bowl.

"Not so bad is it?" Itachi said, taking a sip of his tea.

"No, it isn't" Neji said.

"One more bowl 'ttebayo!" Naruto said loudly, sticking his arm up in the air.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's raised wrist, "I don't think my brother wants to go broke."

Itachi laughed when Naruto pouted at Sasuke. "Its ok, Sasuke, let him eat; it's not like Ramen in expensive."

Sasuke turned and gave Itachi a look, "Ni-san, don't encourage him."

Itachi only laughed again, taking another sip of his tea. Neji smiled at the exchange. Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down as he called, again, for another bowl.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto protested, "Just one more bowl!"

Sasuke sighed and gave up, returning to his own food.

Neji tilted his head at the younger Uchiha. Although Sasuke put out that he was annoyed and perhaps even embarrassed at Naruto's behaviour, Neji sensed that he was simply unwilling to admit his true feelings, and that he found Naruto's actions attractive.

Sighing, Neji stared into his tea cup. He pondered his own actions and feelings towards his relationship with Itachi. Rather then his pride preventing him from wishing to appear as the 'couple-love- in' type, Neji found himself at a loss of how exactly he was supposed to act, given the circumstances. He glanced up at Itachi, who was talking with his brother while Naruto wolfed down more food. He sighed again.

"Anything wrong?"

Neji glanced up to see Itachi smiling at him.

Neji hesitated for a moment, before replying, "When we get home ok?"

Itachi's look became a little more serious, and he nodded.

"Ok! I'm done!" Naruto exclaimed, setting his bowl down with a sigh.

Neji nearly choked at the number of bowls Naruto had eaten. Sasuke sighed and stood.

"You guys wait outside and I'll fix this," Itachi said.

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke outside, Itachi followed moments later.

"What now?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"I'm still hungry. . . "Naruto said quietly.

Neji stared at Naruto, Sasuke sighed heavily and Itachi laughed.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Itachi said, "But you'll have to ask Sasuke this time."

"Thanks Ni-san" Sasuke said, pouting.

"AHH!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger in at Sasuke's nose, "You're doing it again!"

Neji blinked and looked at Sasuke. Apart from being cross-eyed for a second, he was doing what he always did; looking at Naruto with a blank face.

"What?"

"You're pouting!" Naruto said proudly, "And this time there are witnesses!" He crossed his arms and nodded twice.

"I am not!" Sasuke said, "I don't pout!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha, Sasuke was indeed doing what he just claimed he did not.

"Yes you do!"Naruto said, "You're doing it now!"

Sasuke lifted his head and Neji swore he saw a tinge of red on his cheeks. He glanced at Itachi, who only smiled in return.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke turned and began walking away.

"Sasuke-teba!" Naruto called following after the retreating Uchiha. "OH!" he turned and grinned at Itachi.

"Thanks for the ramen, Ita-ni!" With that Naruto sped off after Sasuke.

"Ita-ni?" Neji glanced at Itachi.

"Interesting pet name isn't it?" Itachi said, smiling.

Neji simply shook his head, sighing.

"Come on, let's head home." Itachi said, taking Neji's hand gently.

Neji blushed. He gazed at their joined hands for a moment or two before smiling.

* * *

When they reached Itachi's house, the sun was beginning to sink and everything was bathed in an orange glow. Itachi lead the way into the house, pausing to turn on a few lights, while Neji proceeded to the main room. He sat down on the level couch, sighing, and leant his head back, stared at the growing shadows in the garden.

"So will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Neji tilted his head, turning his eyes on Itachi, who was leaning against the back of the couch. He sighed and turned away.

Itachi frowned and moved to sit down next to the Hyuuga.

"Hey," he said, taking hold of Neji's hand, "What's wrong?"

Neji sighed and leant his head against Itachi's neck.

"Do you ever find me…boring?" he said quietly.

"What?" Itachi laughed, pulling away to look at Neji's face.

Neji stared hard into Itachi's eyes, unsure of how to convey his feelings.

"How could you be boring?" Itachi probed gently.

Neji looked away, biting his lip.

"Well, I've never been… in a relationship before. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or how to act. Today, when I saw how Naruto and Sasuke behave…I found myself even more confused." Neji said quietly, staring at his hands.

Itachi simply watched the Hyuuga speak, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Neji's hand.

"I know we haven't been together to long," Neji continued, "and I don't know what I'm supposed to do when I'm with you. I know, and I'm sure you do as well, that I can't act the way Naruto does around Sasuke." Neji paused at the idea.

"No, of course not," Itachi said, smiling slightly.

"Then I don't know how to behave!" Neji snapped, raising his head to glare at Itachi. He looked away again almost immediately.

"Hey," Itachi said gently, reaching out and turning Neji's head gently towards him, "there is nothing wrong with the way we act together. I don't expect you to do anything different from what you have been doing."

Neji blinked. He was still confused.

"Listen, I like you because you are you and I don't expect you to change that on my account. I understand you've never had an experience like this before and I'm happy for you to act in any way you see fit," he leaned forward and kissed Neji swiftly and lightly.

The Hyuuga blushed, his eyes widening slightly.

"So, we will just simply move forward step by step. Try and think of it as," Itachi stopped and thought for a second, "a mission."

Neji pulled back, astonished, "A what?"

Itachi smiled, "Sure, why not? A mission to find the best way to settle into this relationship, after all, I'm new to this as well."

Neji pouted and dropped his head, "Could have fooled me." He grumbled.

Itachi chuckled. They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying each others comfort.

"So, you aren't just substituting me for your brother then?" Neji whispered after a while.

"What?" Itachi asked, floored at the question, "Why would you ever think that?"

Neji refused to answer, already feeling stupid for asking.

"Neji," Itachi said firmly, tilting the Hyuuga's chin up, "Why would you think that?"

"It was just a stupid thought," Neji said, "Because you weren't able to be his older brother for a long time! I thought that perhaps your feelings may have started out as that, as simply a protective older brother."

"Neji," Itachi said seriously, "That is not the case here." Itachi then promptly brought their faces together and kissed Neji, passionately.

Neji moaned in his throat when he felt heat overwhelm him and the Uchiha's fingers stroke gently at the back of his neck. When Itachi drew away, Neji panted lightly, his eyes clouded slightly.

"Doubt me now?" Itachi said, smiling.

Neji looked away quickly, his face flushing heavily.

"I can't tell you what first attracted me to you, but, now, I don't really care." Itachi said, pulling Neji closer.

"So," Itachi said, after a few moments, "I do believe we were interrupted in our celebrations earlier by a certain hyperactive Ninja."

Neji looked up at Itachi, they Uchiha was smirking slightly at him.

"Idiot!" Neji said, smacking Itachi over the head, he stood up and moved onto the deck out side the room.

Itachi chuckled and followed the Hyuuga, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Well, congratulations," Itachi said.

Neji smiled slightly, resting his arms over Itachi's

"Thanks."

This certainly was a mission. Neji decided, but he had never failed at one before, so he certainly was not going to now.

* * *

Well there you have it. Like it?? Please review!!


End file.
